


You'll Always Paint My Sky (With the Feather of my Pillow)

by Lanaira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pillow Fights, playful, they're kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanaira/pseuds/Lanaira
Summary: For Ereri Fluff WeekendDay 1: PlayfulLevi just needs to do his work, but with a pillow in hand, Eren has other ideas.





	You'll Always Paint My Sky (With the Feather of my Pillow)

"I don't think I've ever been this bored in my entire life," muttered a brunet who was hanging upside down on his bed. The apartment was so dreadfully dull, and Eren desired to at least play some music. 

"Fascinating," Levi monotonously deadpanned, one foot tucked underneath him as he hunched over his desk, his eyes running over the lines of a document on his laptop. That elicited a whine of a complaint.

"You're so mean to me." Eren pouted, maneuvering around to sit upright and lean against the wall. 

Levi scoffed at his boyfriend, shaking his head at his childlike behavior. "And you're the one who chooses to stay with me." His words only made Eren's bottom lip jut out even more. 

The raven's eyes flicked to the bottom corner of his laptop screen, his nose scrunching up before he slid out of his chair. "Ah, shit. This thing can't die on me now," he sighed, cracking his back before bending down to search for his charging cord that was somewhere on the carpet. 

He let out a frustrated grunt not much longer later. "Shit! Eren. Do you know where my laptop charger is?"

Eren slid off the bed, a mischievous idea leaping into his head as he quietly reached for his pillow. "Uhh, nope," he replied, popping the ‘p'. 

Levi let out a dramatic sigh. A second later, he yelped and jumped up as he felt a pinch on his backside, whirling around to face Eren. "Hey! That's off lim--" He didn't get to finish his sentence, receiving a faceful of pillow instead. 

Eren cackled as the pillow went to hang by his side, the look on the other's face amusing him to the fullest. "Oh, wow! Look at your face!" He exclaimed, hand on his belly now. 

"Eren, I swear to God!" Levi hollered, reaching down and snatching the pillow out of his grasp before Eren could comprehend what was happening.

Right before he got smacked in the face, a look of pure fear crossed his features. 

"Levi, I'm so-" he started when he caught his breath after the blow, but the smirk on his boyfriend's face made his words die in his throat. 

"What? Scared of a little pillow fight?" The shorter of the two mused, now holding the pillow up with both hands.

Eren's lips promptly melted into a challenging smirk, and he reached back to grab another pillow off the bed. "Oh, you're on!"

He smacked Levi again, showing him no mercy with his attacks. There was no point in going easy. Levi was just about as competitive as him and certainly would not play nice. 

The room filled with cackling and the distinct noise of pillows whacking things around the room. Levi got one last hit in before Eren fell back on the bed, clutching his stomach as he wheezed, trying to catch his breath after laughing so much. 

"Levi," he cried. "Levi, oh my god, c'mere." He pushed himself to sit up, beckoning Levi closer. The raven crawled over to him, going to sit between his legs. The both of them were still giggling, even as Levi moved into Eren's lap, arms draped over his shoulders. Their hair was a mess, sticking up every which way, eyes wild.

"I love you," he murmured as he pressed their noses together once Eren calmed down some. 

A smile formed on Eren's lips at Levi's random confession, and he leaned in to press a quick but sweet kiss on Levi's thin lips. "I love you, too." 

Levi pressed his face into his boyfriend's neck, Eren laughing softly as his hand came up to caress the back of his head. Then his other hand dropped down to pinch Levi's side, the smaller one jumping up at the action. 

"Hey!" He called, smirking again. Levi grasped the other's shoulders, pushing him down on the bed to wrestle. "You're going to pay for that!"

Eren erupted in another fit of squeals and giggled, fighting back against Levi but hardly trying at all. Levi let back since he assumed Eren was done, but the brunet quickly took advantage of the slack and flipped their positions, pinning Levi down. 

"Scared of a little pillow fight?" Eren countered the other's previous comment, viridian eyes glowing with mirth. Levi's shock face only shifted into a smirk. 

"You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I think this is the only entry I'm doing for fluff week, but I had fun writing it!


End file.
